


Adùruth

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Thorin simply cannot bear to be around his nephews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adùruth

There are times when Thorin simply cannot bear to be around his nephews. Though they are strong-willed and unique in personality, sometimes they remind him far too much of his lost brother, Frerin. 

Fili is the splitting image of Frerin—always has been. Since the moment he saw the wee one lying in his sister’s arms, Fili has been Frerin’s doppelganger. He has Frerin’s dimpled smile, azure eyes and rich, golden hair. He moves like Frerin and fights like Frerin. Sometimes, especially when Fili smiles one of the special smiles he seems to reserve for Kili alone, Thorin’s heart aches so much for Frerin that he has to look away.

But, Kili—that one inherited Frerin’s fiery personality and temperament. The lad has a tenaciousness about him and a constant devilish twinkle in his eyes. He is also quick to weep over an injured pet or sentimental tale told round the camp fire. He forms and turns his phrases as Frerin did, and, unfortunately, seems to have inherited Frerin’s rashness as well. 

Fili is much more patient with Kili than Thorin was of his younger brother, and he envies Fili for that. Right now, for instance, Fili should be livid with Kili. He’d been tormenting poor Bilbo earlier with a snake and the blasted thing caused Fili’s pony to startle, bucking him off. The blond had bruised his tailbone pretty badly, yet still laughed at his brother’s antics and clapped him on the back.

Thorin wouldn’t have done that. He would have take Frerin to task and told him to behave more like a proper heir of Durin. He wished now that he would have taken more time to laugh with his brother, for he had loved Frerin more than life itself. 

The worst is when they make camp for the evening. Kili and Fili always place their bedrolls snugly next to one another and fall asleep with their foreheads together, sharing the same words, the same breath. Thorin wants to tear them apart, to warn them _don’t fall in love, don’t become so dependent on one another. When death comes for one of you—and it will; it always does—you will be ill-prepared for the pain._

But he doesn’t. He allows them to have what he couldn’t have with Frerin—each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Adùruth = the mourning


End file.
